I Will Show You
by Panda Dayo
Summary: Yan He hanya ingin satu, Matsuzaki Yuu ―YuuYanhe {2/3}
1. Chapter 1

**Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton etc.**

 **Story (c) panda dayo .**

 **Sumur inspirasi : Ailee - I Will Show You ( Wtf, dance-nya keren dan cantique sekali ;;;w;;; ) . . . . .**

* * *

Yan He hanya ingin satu, Matsuzaki Yuu ―YuuYanhe

.

.

.

Yan He tidak pernah meminta sesuatu yang berlebihan. Ia menerima semua yang Tuhan berikan kepadanya, dan mensyukuri segala nikmat-Nya. Ia hanya seorang anak dari kalangan keluarga biasa-biasa saja dan tidak terbiasa berharap banyak. Ia tidak pernah mau mengganggu atau diganggu. Karena itu ia memusatkan seluruh atensi pada pusaran sastra. Hobinya yang sering sekali pergi ke tempat bernama perpustakaan membuatnya dijuluki kutu buku. Ditambah dengan kacamata dengan frame bundar seperti di film Harry Potret. Yan He suka sekali membaca hingga melupakan sekelilingnya. Merasa asik dan nyaman dalam dunianya sendiri.

Tetapi..sekalipun tak mengusik orang lain, dirinya ini justru sering sekali diusik oleh para pembully. Kisah sekolah para remaja tidaklah semulus dan seindah dalam ftv yang selalu dibumbui romantica. Untuk Yan He sendiri, ia sedang mengalaminya. Yan He tidak memedulikannya sama sekali, ketika sepatu di lokernya disembunyikan atau dibuang entah kemana, bahkan saat ada yang menyiraminya dengan seember air selokan, maupun menggembosi ban sepedanya ―Yan He tak pernah membalas mereka meski sepatah kata. Ia memilih bungkam dan memendam dalam diam. Baginya hanya membuang-buang waktu saja. Toh, semua akan berakhir ketika dia lulus, bukan? Yan He tidak mengharapkan apa-apa, maupun siapa-siapa untuk menolongnya. Ia sudah terbiasa diabaikan dan ia tidak mengeluh ataupun menyesal tentang hal tersebut. Yang perlu dilakukannya adalah belajar dengan benar dan mendapat nilai bagus agar diterima di Universitas yang akreditasinya baik. Ini hanya masalah waktu saja dan Yan He seakan telah kehilangan urat emosi. Ia tak bersedih maupun tertawa. Menganggap semua kejadian dalam hidupnya adalah hal yang biasa ―terpaksa dibiasakan.

Saat ini Yan He tengah menuju kelasnya. Hari ini ada ulangan sejarah jika ia tak salah ingat. Yan He sedikit kesiangan saat bangun karena belajar sungguh-sungguh. Untunglah tadi gerbang masih dibuka. Yan He berlari secepat yang ia bisa sebelum berjalan dengan normal di koridor. Salah satu peraturan Dewan Siswa agar tidak mengganggu yang lain. Dan Yan He menyukainya. Namun, reputasinya selain sebagai siswa teladan ,adalah sebagai bahan bully paling empuk yang diketahui oleh satu sekolah. Dewan Siswa pun mengetahuinya dan pernah sekali memaksanya buka mulut agar mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tetapi bukan Yan He namanya jika tak pandai berkilah. Ia mungkin berbakat menjadi seorang pembohong ulung berkat wajah datarnya. Yan He kini sudah sampai di depan kelasnya. Tanpa curiga tangannya menggeser pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk, hingga,

 **BYURR**

Air jatuh dari ember di atas rangka pintu yang dilaluinya. Seragamnya menjadi basah seketika. Terlihat lepek dan mencetak jelas kulit putihnya. Yan He tidak mau mencari tahu siapa pelakunya sehingga memperpanjang masalah, dan langsung bergegas saja menuju ke bangkunya di deret ketiga dari depan. Tak ia hiraukan berbagai macam pandangan yang dilayangkan kepadanya, Yan He sibuk mengeluarkan bukunya sesegera mungkin. Syukurlah bukunya tidak basah. Sehingga ia bisa beralasan seperti terpeleset di kamar mandi dan sebagainya. Lagipula sekarang hendak memasuki musim panas, pasti seragamnya akan cepat mengering. Ia yakin.

Lalu seperempat jam kemudian, guru sejarah masuk.

.

.

"Hoi, kau kenapa Yuu?!" Jam istirahat baru saja dimulai, dan Wil Caester, si pemuda dakian melayangkan tanya pada pemuda yang tampak melamun di kursi belakangnya. Pemuda itu adalah Matsuzaki Yuu, Ketua Dewan Siswa SMA Kana. Sudah dipanggil berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja Yuu tak peduli hingga Wil terpaksa menaikkan suaranya.

"Hanya memikirkan sesuatu." Jawabnya jujur.

Memang benar ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, yang sangat mengganggunya akhir-akhir ini dan membuatnya hilang konsentrasi.

"Tumben sekali. Oya, Kyo mengajak makan bersama di atap, bersama dengan Ted, Mikuo, dan―"

"Aku menolak." Potong Yuu cepat.

Wil ingin bertanya lebih jauh, tapi nanti saja. Yuu kan anak orang kaya, orang kaya pasti banyak problematikanya. Wil lalu melambai dan berlari ke luar kelas membawa kotak bekal biru tuanya. Yuu dapat menebak, bekal kawannya itu pasti pakai sambal teri karena baunya menusuk indera penciumannya.

Duh, Wil.

Yuu tak ingin berlama-lama. Ia harus menyingkirkan akar permasalahan segera. Ia berjalan tegap keluar kelas, namun mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Wil. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju ke depan kelas seseorang yang berseliweran di otaknya sejak dulu. Yan He. Ia mengamati sekilas dari ambang pintu. Yan He tidak ada di kursinya. Maka Yuu kembali mengedarkan pandang seraya menelusuri koridor lebih jauh. Biasanya gadis itu ada di perpustakaan untuk menghindari bully saat jam istirahat begini. Namun Yuu terpaksa kembali menelan kekecewaannya karena tak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Entah sejak kapan, pikirannya melangang buana dan ingin mengeksplorasi lebih jauh tentang gadis yang memiliki sepasang safir memukau itu. Yuu tahu Yan He adalah objek bully, dan pernah sekali memaksanya untuk berbicara dan mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Sehingga Yuu dapat melaporkan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah dengan menunjukkan rekaman pada voice recorder yang selalu ia bawa. Meskipun ia seorang Matsuzaki, ia tetap harus mematuhi aturan sebagai siswa di sini. Ia harus mendapatkan cukup bukti.

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Mengapa Yan He diam saja diperlakukan demikian? Apakah Yan He itu seorang masokis?

Baru saja dipikirkan, dan ia bersua dengannya di perpotongan tangga. Yan He berpura tidak tahu ada seseorang yang menatapnya dan memilih mengabaikan saja. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika pemuda itu menahan lengannya dengan kuat.

"Yan He, apalagi yang terjadi padamu?"

"Maaf aku tak mengenalmu." Yan He ingin cepat-cepat kembali ke kelas.

"Jangan berkelit. Ada apa, Yan He?" Tubuhmu kotor.

"Mengapa kau selalu mencampuri urusanku, Matsuzaki. Murid di sini bukan aku saja."

"Lihat, kau mengenalku."

Merasa terjebak, Yan He makin ngotot melepas diri. Yuu terpaksa melepaskannya untuk ke sekian kali. Membiarkan gadis berhelai pucat itu berjalan melewatinya. Setelah beberapa langkah kaki, Yuu turut berbalik dan hanya menemukan punggung si gadis dengan tatapan miris.

"Yan He.." Lirihnya.

Yuu tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ataukah ia hanya berputar-putar tanpa menolongnya secara nyata? Apakah, dirinya ini telah menjadi seorang kriminal dengan membiarkan kejahatan terjadi dan si korban pergi tanpa pengakuan. Lalu para tersangka tertawa-tawa di atas penderitaan orang yang mereka siksa fisik dan batinnya.

Yuu akan melakukan sesuatu. Ia pastikan Yan He tak lagi dibully esok hari. Ini saatnya ia harus bertindak sendiri. Dan ia kepalkan tangannya erat.

Mengapa Yuu repot-repot mengurusi masalah seseorang yang bahkan eksistensinya tak dihargai kebanyakan orang?

Sesederhana seperti mengapa langit berpalet lazuardi memiliki corak awan untuk menghiasi bersama sang mentari. Selembut dan setulus itulah, rasanya.

Ketika Yuu tengah berfilosofis ria, ia dapat mendengar pekikan gadis yang selalu menghantui pikirannya. Dengan cepat, Yuu berlari ke arah remaja putri yang mendadak terjatuh itu.

"Yan He!"

Yan He ambruk. Kakinya tak lagi kuat menopang berat tubuhnya setelah dipatahkan oleh beberapa pembully tadi. Sial. Mengapa harus di saat ada Matsuzaki Yuu? Ia telah berusaha menahannya sekuat tenaga. Ia tak mau masalah ini jadi panjang nantinya. "Yan He, jawab aku!" Yan He berusaha merangkak sebisanya, berniat menjauh dan menghilang dari jarak pandang Yuu. Ia panik, benar-benar panik terlebih ketika Yuu berhasil menahan kaki kanannya. Kacamatanya terlepas dan entah di mana saat ini. Visualnya mendadak buram.

"Astaga! Kakimu patah! Akan kubawa kau ke rumah sakit sekarang!"

Yan He langsung menggeleng.

Banyak orang yang melihat mereka, tetapi tak ada satupun yang bergerak atau mencoba menolong Yan He yang terjatuh. Yuu benar-benar tidak paham ada apa dengan murid-murid di sekolah ini. Mengapa harus Yan He yang dijauhi? Kenapa harus Yan He yang merasakan sakit tiap hari?

Yuu tak lagi memikirkannya dan bergegas membawa Yan He dalam gendongannya. Yan He sedikit memberontak, tapi ia juga tak bisa apa-apa lagi. Ia menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dengan menggigit bibirnya. Tak mau menunjukkan kelemahannya.

Yuu berlari seperti kesetanan. Dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata, menuju parkiran untuk bergegas mengambil mobilnya. Setelah berada di dalam, ia meletakkan Yan He di jok belakang dan dirinya mengambil alih bangku kemudi.

"Menangislah, Yan He."

Yan He langsung berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa. Pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Bukan sekedar sakit fisik semata yang ia rasakan kini, hatinya yang tergores dan sudah rusak dalam waktu lama akhirnya tidak mampu ia bendung lagi. Begitu menyakitkan.

Yan He tidak menginginkan lebih selain ada seseorang yang mau berada bersamanya ―di sisinya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

A/N : rencananya mau dibikin twoshoot atau threeshot gitu. Biar ga numpuk utangnya/cry/span/p


	2. Chapter 2

Matsuzaki Yuu hanya ingin menikmati hidup sebagai orang sederhana dan biasa. Ingin merasakan kebahagiaan orang lain pada umumnya. Juga melihat dunia yang indah sentosa.

Ia masih menunggui Yan He, gadis yang tadi diantarkannya ke Rumah Sakit lantaran mengalami patah kaki. Yuu tak henti mengusap wajahnya karena lelah, lelah akan sikap Yan He.

Mengapa?

.

.

.

 **I Will Show You**

 **Vocaloid : sampe kiamat bukan punya saya *cry**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

Yang Yan He lihat ketika ia membuka mata adalah sebuah langit-langit berwarna putih. Ia merasa berbaring di tempat yang sangat empuk. Matanya menyipit kala mendapati sinar lampu menyambangi. Perlahan, ia berusaha mengingat rentetan kronologis sebelum tersadar.

Ah, ia patah kaki.

 _Tunggu, kenapa ia bisa ke mari?_

Yan He menolehkan kepala, melihat Yuu tertidur lelap di sisi ranjangnya. Sepertinya menunggunya. Yan He tidak tahu lagi harus apa, kali ini ia tertangkap basah oleh Yuu. Bagaimana caranya agar ia mengelak?

Yan He tidak ingin Yuu terseret dalam arusnya. Mereka berbeda.

Yuu sangat baik dalam segalanya, sementara ia hanyalah sampah masyarakat yang tak kunjung dibuang ke tempat semestinya.

Yan He sebenarnya tidak tahan bersekolah di sana, meski ia sering menyekoki pikirannya sendiri bahwa semua akan berakhir ketika ia lulus nanti. Ia hanya ingin menjadi siswi biasa.

Yuu mungkin tidak tahu penyebab mengapa Yan He sering dibully sebenarnya. Ia orang sibuk yang tak tahu gosip yang berseliweran di kanan kirinya, karena semua berawal sejak lama, sejak ia dilahirkan di kota ini. Matsuzaki Yuu hanyalah pendatang, tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dulu, ibu Yan He meninggal ketika melahirkannya. Pamannya, Zhiyu Moke akhirnya mengambil alih menjadi walinya. Pamannya adalah seorang penjudi, dan Yan He tidak pernah bisa menasihatinya. Bagaimanapun, pamannya lah yang mau menerimanya, ia punya hutang budi yang teramat besar karena ia juga disekolahkan. Jadi, Yan He memilih bungkam dan menganggap itu adalah hal yang biasa meski salah.

Suatu hari, menginjak usia empat belas, pamannya ditangkap polisi. Yan He yang panik langsung menuju kantor polisi dan bertanya bagaimana membebaskan pamannya. Ia tahu pamannya salah, tetapi ia akan berusaha.

"Kau baik sekali, Yan He." Kata pamannya yang sedang diinterogasi sewaktu Yan He ke sana.

"Aku sudah bebas, tenang saja."

Bagaimana caranya?

"Kau boleh membawa Yan He, Longya."

Seorang pria berjas di sisi pamannya hanya melempar senyum ke arahnya. Yan He bingung. Pria itu membawanya ke sebuah mobil di luar. Dan itu adalah terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan sang paman.

Yan He baru tahu jika pamannya menjualnya kepada Longya setelah pria itu menjelaskannya. Yan He tidak menyangka pamannya akan melakukan tindakan itu. Tapi, ia bisa apa?

Yan He dibawa ke rumah Longya setelah itu. Longya mengenalkan setiap seluk beluk rumah mewahnya pada Yan He, yang membuat Yan He terpana karena belum pernah melihat rumah seperti ini.

Pria bernama Longya itu begitu baik. Yan He diberi kamar berukuran besar, pakaian bagus dan makanan yang enak-enak. Ia juga bisa bersekolah karena jaraknya cukup dekat dari Longya. Longya mengatakan akan memenuhi semua kebutuhan Yan He. Walau Longya terkadang jarang pulang.

Yan He sempat lupa, ia sebenarnya adalah barang yang dijual.

Akhirnya hari di mana Longya meminta balasan atas itu semua pun tiba. Ia meminta Yan He bersedia menikah dengannya ketika akan beranjak ke SMA. Yan He menolak dan kabur dari Longya, lalu berlari entah ke mana asal pria itu tak berhasil mengejarnya. Ia berhasil lari dan akhirnya kembali ke rumah lamanya yang tak berpenghuni.

Namun Longya tetap tidak terima Yan He kabur darinya. Dengan pengaruhnya yang besar, ia selalu berusaha membuat Yan He tertekan di sekolah menengah atasnya. Ia membuat siswa-siswa di sana membullynya agar ia tak tahan dan kembali padanya. Yan He tahu, tetapi ia tak akan membalas. Ia sudah lelah, lagipula ia hanya menganggap Longya seperti keluarganya, tidak lebih.

"Kalau kau masih lari dariku, lihat apa yang terjadi saat kelulusan nanti."

Mungkin ini akan berakhir ketika ia lulus. Longya akan memaksanya di saat usianya telah legal. Pria busuk yang gigih rupanya.

Yuu tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini, ia tidak seharusnya terlibat.

"Yan He?" Yuu terbangun, mengerjapkan matanya. Ia melihat Yan He sudah siuman dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Matsuzaki..."

"Ya?"

"Kumohon menjauhlah dari hidupku."

Yuu tertegun. Irisnya mencari kebohongan dalam netra gadis itu, tetapi ia tak menemukannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau mungkin akan berakhir sama sepertiku. Dibully, dihina. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi kepadamu."

Yuu menggeleng, "Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa mereka semua-"

"Aku tidak akan menceritakannya."

Yuu bungkam. Ia mengangguk paham.

"Tapi ijinkan aku membantumu-"

"Tidak perlu, kau hanya buang-buang waktu." Potong Yan He.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yuu lagi. Ia tidak mengerti apa maunya gadis itu. Seenaknya saja bilang tidak apa, bukankah kakinya sampai patah?

"Selamat pagi, Yan He."

Itu bukan Yuu, melainkan seseorang lagi. Pria berjas dengan rambut hitam-putih muncul dari balik pintu. Yan He melotot horor, berusaha mencabut selang infus dan lari. Yuu yang bingung hanya menatap mereka bergantian.

"Kau pikir kau bisa lari dariku, Yan He?"

"Ukh.." Yan He berhasil, namun kakinya terasa begitu sakit, bahkan ketika digerakkan sedikit.

"Longya...pergi kau!"

"Begitukah caramu berterima kasih kepadaku?" Longya tertawa. Pria itu melirik pada Yuu yang ada di sana.

Yuu bahkan tidak sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun ketika pria itu menatap penuh arti padanya.

"Menjauhlah dari Yan He jika kau tak ingin ia berakhir di pemakaman."

Yuu tersentak, terkejut dengan pernyataan Longya. Ia merapal tangannya erat, menyebabkan kuku-kukunya memutih karena tekanan.

Yan He lebih memilih opsi pemakaman sebenarnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku akan menolongnya dengan kedua tanganku ini. Darimu." Yuu ganti menatapnya nyalang penuh keyakinan. Ia tidak tahu apa hubungan antara Yan He dengan pria itu, tapi sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka dan Yan He tidak menyukainya. Lihat saja ia yang berusaha kabur tadi.

Longya tersenyum miring,

"Itu pun jika kau bisa."

.

.

 _ **Te**_

 _ **Be**_

 _ **Cehhhh!**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 **Yagitarou Arisa :** akhirnya terungkap alasan sebenarnya orzorz #mavok# ehehe makasih udah baca...

Thanks for read!

siluman panda


End file.
